What am I doing?
by Yuniee
Summary: A Byaruki story in modern day. No shinigami, no soul society, just a simple boy meet girl story.


Hi All,

This is my 3rd fanfiction, hope you all enjoy it.

Base on a real story but using anime characters.

Happy reading and please review.

Cheers,

Yunie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Morning**

The morning sunlight sneak passed the curtain into the large hotel suite where Rukia was sleeping peacefully. Moving one hand over her head to block the bright sunlight, she slowly opened her beautiful violets eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the sunlight, she gradually sat on the king size bed alone and looked at the off-white laced wedding dress that was hanged perfectly inside the closet.

It was her wedding, the day that she never imagined would come. She never imagined herself to be the marriage type. For sure many people around her never thought she would ever get married either since she always had a strong belief that marriage usually ends up in divorce. Hence why she got voted as the person that would never get married when she graduated from her high school; even though, she was not ugly, had boys going after her, and already had a steady boyfriend. Everyone in school knew that she does not trust marriages.

She was having a very small wedding of 25 people only, with only small portion of the family and relatives invited because she hated big wedding. Simplicity was what she needed. She always believed wedding should be about two people rather than everyone else. Therefore, she decided to spend her money on herself rather than paying off a big wedding. Also, she always planned to elope for her wedding and say I do on the white sand of a beach on some island but three months ago, her grandmother made a request for a small wedding because she wanted to see her first granddaughter get married. Since she could never say no to her grandmother, she compromised and planned a last minute wedding that was held at one of her favorite restaurant and a Europe honeymoon across four countries; Italy, Turkey, Greece, Egypt.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked herself as she stared at her reflection from the washroom mirror. "It is the right thing to do, I have been dating him for ten years now," she told herself before she walked to the living room to gaze out the window over the busy streets of the city.

The hotel suite had four rooms; a bedroom, dining room, living room and a washroom. She chooses to stay in this hotel for two nights for the wedding because it was near her wedding location. Therefore, she could sleep in untill noon on her wedding day because her vow time was at 3pm and reception and dinner does not start till 6:30pm.

"Coming," she shouted when she heard a soft knock on the door. Opening the door, she directed the room service attendant to leave the breakfast in the dining room. Before she knew it, people started to show up in her hotel room one after another. Her makeup artist, hairdo person, even relatives came early to help her get ready for her big day.

"Let's get you in your dress," her future mother in law suggested. Her mother in law was a very kind and smart person that Rukia managed to get along with all the years. In many ways, she got along better with her future mother in law more than her own mother because her mother never understood her.

Rukia simply nodded before following her into the bedroom where the wedding dress was already lay perfectly on the bed ready for her to put on. Thanks to her one month of salad diet for lunch, she fitted in her wedding dress without any problem. She even behaved and let the makeup artist to do whatever she wanted with her face and sat quietly as the hairdo person tie up her hair. The hairdo person even commented how carefree she was and was the first bride he came across that was not a bridezilla and did not make him wake up early in the morning. She really did not care what they did, as long as she look natural and real because she hated when people put too much makeup and look completely like a different person in their wedding photos.

.

.

.

"You look beautiful," he said. Rukia watched as her future husband walked into the dining room where she was sat quietly watching everyone eating their breakfast because she was ordered by the makeup artist not to eat anything to mess up her lipstick. Of course, she managed to take a few bites before the makeup artist applied the makeup on her.

"Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself," Rukia responded with a warm smile as she got up from the chair and walked towards her soon to be handsome husband. He was in his black suit with purple tie that he ordered just for this day. Purple was her favorite colour.

He gently held her hands in his as they smiled sweetly and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Even though, they have broken up and dated other people in between their ten years of dating, they always ended up together again. Both of them knew that there was no sparks in the relationship but some reason they both felt most comfortable with each other. As if they are best friends and could share everything with each other, while understanding each other without speaking a single word.

_Flashback_

"I am not sure if I am doing the right thing," Rukia told her best friend.

"Do you love him?" her best friend asked directly.

"Of course I love him else I wouldn't be with him for so many years," Rukia responded

"Romantically?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but for sure I am thankful for having him in my life. Without him, I would never be who I am today. I might have suicide years ago if it wasn't for his support," Rukia answered honestly. She has always been truthful with her best friend since she understood that he understands her and would not judge her.

"Rukia I know he was the one that financially supported you when your father kick you out of her house when he fail to rape you, but marriage is forever. Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I want to spend rest of my life paying him back by taking care of him," she answered as she recalled how her biological father tried to rape her when she was 15, how she escaped by kicking him and running out the front door of the apartment. How her father told her that if she want to live under his roof, she has to do everything he asks. How when she refused, he kicked her out of the home and stopped all financial support when she was only a teenager. It were some of the most painful memories of her life, and each time she remembers them, tears falls out of her violet eyes naturally.

"Rukia," her friend whispered.

"Do you think I am stupid?" she asked softly.

"No you are not. Just I feel you will never found her true happiness," he answered honestly.

_End of flashback_

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked

"Yes," she lied. She just wanted to continue to just live together like they had been doing for past four years but everyone around her kept telling her marriage was the right thing to do. After all, even before she accepted the ring, her future parents in law already went around telling people that she will be the future daughter in law. He has proposed to her for 7 times before she finally said yes during their vacation in Hong Kong. _'It is the right thing to do,'_ she kept telling herself in her mind as she followed him out the hotel lobby to the car.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
